


Innocence Lost

by kcracken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily decides to teach Peter about girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2005 on a whim. I hope you enjoy it.

Peter Pettigrew sat at the end of the dock swinging his feet in and out of the cool water of the lake. His pant legs were rolled up to his knees and his shoes and socks sat on the dock beside him. He didn't mind that he was by himself. He was certain James and Sirius were at Quidditch practice and Remus was probably up in the library or doing his Prefect duties.

He looked out over the water, a light breeze blowing across his face. Movement beside him caught his attention. He saw two long, pale legs with bright red painted toenails dip into the water beside him. Turning his head, he saw Lily Evans sitting beside him. Her robe was open and splayed out behind her. Her shoes and socks sat on her other side. Leaning back, she looked at him and smiled. "Mind if I sit here?"

"N-no," he stuttered as he often did, especially around Lily. He smiled awkwardly before turning his attention back to the water. A slight blush crept into his face. He tried desperately not to look at her shapely legs, but failed miserably.

Lily was quiet for a few moments before she looked back at him. "So, what brings you out here by yourself? Where are the others?"

"Quidditch practice and studying I suppose," he answered, keeping his face forward. "I like being out here alone."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you then." He looked up to see a brilliant smile on her face. "I love the water."

He looked into her deep green eyes. They were like two bright emeralds resting upon her face. "It's okay, I guess," he replied.

They sat in silence, both kicking their feet in the water. It was once again Lily who spoke first. "Are you afraid of me, Peter?" she asked rather casually, looking out across the lake, the wind blowing back her hair as she smiled.

His head snapped up to look at her, shock evident on his face. "Wh-what makes you think that?"

She shrugged almost imperceptibly. "You're always quiet around me and you tend to hide behind the others when I'm around. There was a time when you didn't mind, but lately..." Her voice trailed off.

He realized what she was talking about and blushed. "Erm, um, well, my mum says it's because I got my hormones."

She blinked at him, startled then laughed. "Oh! I get it. You like me."

His face grew even redder. "Well, yes, I like you," he mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed. "Is... Is that a problem?"

She shook her head sending her wild red hair flying. "Not at all, Peter. In fact, I think I could help you get through this little awkward stage, if you wish."

"How?" he asked curiously.

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Peter?"

He could not believe how frank she was being. "Well, actually, yes. Yes I have." He couldn't tell her he hadn't. After all, what would Sirius say?

She laughed. "Not your mum or grandmums. They don't count. I mean someone your own age."

"Er, um," he stammered, not knowing what to say now.

She smiled in a very friendly manner. "Would you like to kiss me?"

There was a lump in his throat the size of the Giant Squid. He tried hard to swallow it. "Honestly?" he squeaked in a very small voice.

"Honestly."

He nodded enthusiastically. She turned towards him, pulling her left leg up under her and leaving her right foot in the water. His eyes widened as he turned towards her. She leaned close, her face mere centimeters from his own. He licked his lips nervously. "Close your eyes," she whispered. 

He did so and suddenly found two soft lips pressing against his. His own lips puckered to return the kiss. He couldn't believe it. Peter Pettigrew was kissing Lily Evans! They stayed like that for a few moments more. Suddenly, her warmth disappeared as she sat back.

"What did you think?" she asked.

His eyes were still closed, but a smile had creased his lips. "That was... nice. Can we do it again?"

Lily giggled. "Yes, but not right now. I've got to get to a Prefect meeting. Peter?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Yes Lily?"

"I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about girls, okay? That way you won't be so awkward around us. Is that all right?"

He nodded, loving the way the sun shone off her golden red hair. She bent over and kissed his forehead. "Take care, Pete," she said.

He watched her leave, feeling a lot better about himself. And he couldn't wait until they next were alone. Maybe he'd actually initiate the kiss that time.


End file.
